Make a warrior cat!
by spotty-bee
Summary: Okie dokie, no more cats. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Hi you guys! Im making a new warrior story... but this time I want your help (Picture of uncle sam).

Make a warrior cat! Don't be shy now!

THUNDER CLAN

Leader-?

Deputy-?

MC- ?

Warriors

Senoir

-?

-?

-?

Younger

-?

-?

-?

Queens

-?

apprentice

-MarmotPaw- A pale brown tom. Eyes- green

-?

Elders

MuskyFur- A dark brown tom, fur in tatts. Eyes- Amber

ShatterTail- A white she-cat with a twisted tail. Eyes- Green

SHADOW CLAN

Leader-?

Deputy- DarkDusk- A black tom with a white under belly, face fleck and stripe on tail. Eyes- Light Blue (Mate- SoggyRock

MC-?

Warriors

Senoir

-?

-?

-?

Younger

-?

-?

-?

Queens

- SoggyRock- A grey she-cat with long fur. Eyes- Amber (Mate- DarkDusk

Kits- **SmokeKit- A dark grey she-cat with a white fleck on her face. Eyes- Light amber**

**- AdderKit- A black tom. Eyes- Blue**

-?

apprentice

-?

-?

Elders

DewFlower- An old grey shecat- Eyes- Green.

WIND CLAN

Leader-?

Deputy-?

MC-?

Warriors

Senoir

-?

-?

-?

Younger

-?

-?

-?

Queens

-?

apprentice

-?

-?

Elders

-RushingBreeze- A silver tom with dark grey stripes. Eyes- Amber

-ColdFrost- A white she-cat. Eyes- blue.

RIVER CLAN

Leader-?

Deputy-?

MC- SwampMist- A pale grey tom with ghostly white stripes. Eyes- Blue

Warriors

Senoir

-?

-?

-?

Younger

-?

-?

-?

Queens

-?

-?

apprentice

-?

-?

Elders

BerryStem- A beautiful ginger she-cat.

Sign up like so

Name- What it looks like with it's sex. Eyes.

Persionalty , clan, and rank bellow it.

1 cat perperson. Im treating this as if the clans were just remaid. Pretty much one shots. I pair as I please.

If you give me an apprentice, the give me what ideas you have for a warrior name.

Must look like a realistic cat!

To know that you have read this please put - Knick Knack- on your input!

Thank u!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi you guys! Im making a new warrior story... but this time I want your help (Picture of uncle sam).

Make a warrior cat! Don't be shy now! (This is what we need!)

THUNDER CLAN

Leader-?

Deputy-?

MC- Treesong- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a pink nose.

Warriors

Senoir

-?

-?

-?

Younger

-?

-?

-?

Queens

-?

apprentice

-Griffinpaw-very tiny gold she cat with a black paw, stomach/chest, and tail tip. Eyes- amberish-green

-MarmotPaw- A pale brown tom. Eyes- green

Elders

MuskyFur- A dark brown tom, fur in tatts. Eyes- Amber

ShatterTail- A white she-cat with a twisted tail. Eyes- Green

SHADOW CLAN

Leader- Silverstar-A Silver she-cat. Eyes- Light Green.

Deputy- DarkDusk- A black tom with a white under belly, face fleck and stripe on tail. Eyes- Light Blue (Mate- SoggyRock

MC- ComfreyFur- An old tabby tom. Eyes- Brown

Warriors

Senoir

-?

-?

-?

Younger

-?

-?

-?

Queens

SoggyRock- A grey she-cat with long fur. Eyes- Amber (Mate- DarkDusk

Kits- **SmokeKit- A dark grey she-cat with a white fleck on her chest. Eyes- Light amber**

**- AdderKit- A black tom. Eyes- Blue**

-?

apprentice

-PossumPaw- A white tom with grey spots.

-?

Elders

DewFlower- An old grey shecat- Eyes- Green.

WIND CLAN

Leader-Eaglestar- A wiry light brown tom. Eyes- Blue

Deputy-?

MC-?

Warriors

Senoir

-?

-?

-?

Younger

-?

-?

-?

Queens

-?

apprentice

-?

-?

Elders

-RushingBreeze- A silver tom with dark grey stripes. Eyes- Amber

-ColdFrost- A white she-cat. Eyes- blue.

RIVER CLAN

Leader-Blazestar- A dark ginger tom with a lighter muzzle. Eyes- blue (Mate-Frostwing

Deputy-Nightheart- A black she-cat with white paws and chest. Three scars under one eye. Eyes- icy blue

MC- SwampMist- A pale grey tom with ghostly white stripes. Eyes- Blue

Warriors

Senoir

-ShadeStorm- A brown tom with black underbelly and muzzle. Eyes- dark emerald green

-?

-?

Younger

-Icepool-pure white she-cat. Eyes- Blue

-?

-?

Queens

-Frostwing -A pure white she-cat. Eyes-Green

Kits- **Swiftkit - white she-cat with ginger patches on her sides. Eyes- Blue**

-?

**Kits- SandKit- A ****white tom with ginger stripes on his sides. Eyes- Silverish White (Adopted)**

apprentice

-?

-?

Elders

BerryStem- A beautiful ginger she-cat.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi you guys! Im making a new warrior story... but this time I want your help (Picture of uncle sam).

Make a warrior cat! Don't be shy now! (This is what we need!)

THUNDER CLAN

Leader-?

Deputy-?

MC- TreeSong- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a pink nose. 

Warriors

Senoir

-SparkSoul- A hansome orange-yellow-tan tabby tom, very muscular. Eyes-Dazzling green (Mate- FinchFeather

-?

-?

Younger

-?

-?

-?

Queens

-FinchFeather-A yellow tabby she cat with flowing long fur, very beautiful. Eyes- Deep blue (Mate- SparkSoul

Kits- **Goldkit- A yellow tabby tom with flowing long fur. Eyes- Dark Blue**

**- Morningkit-A light silver grey she cat with very light white spots. Eyes- Dazzeling Green.**

**-Petalkit- A reddish-yellowish she cat with her mothers fur and great manners. Eyes- Dark Green**

**-Bristlekit- Has rough, bristly yellow tabby fur, very small and can hardly carry his own weight. Eyes- one blue eye and one green**

apprentice

-GriffinPaw-very tiny gold she cat with a black paw, stomach/chest, and tail tip. Eyes- amberish-green

-MarmotPaw- A pale brown tom. Eyes- green

Elders

MuskyFur- A dark brown tom, fur in tatts. Eyes- Amber

ShatterTail- A white she-cat with a twisted tail. Eyes- Green

SHADOW CLAN

Leader- Silverstar-A Silver she-cat. Eyes- Light Green.

Deputy- DarkDusk- A black tom with a white under belly, face fleck and stripe on tail. Eyes- Light Blue (Mate- SoggyRock

MC-ComfreyFur- An old tabby tom. Eyes- Brown

Warriors

Senoir

-?

-?

-?

Younger

-?

-?

-?

Queens

SoggyRock- A grey she-cat with long fur. Eyes- Amber (Mate- DarkDusk

Kits- **SmokeKit- A dark grey she-cat with a white fleck on her chest. Eyes- Light amber**

**- AdderKit- A black tom. Eyes- Blue**

-?

apprentice

-PossumPaw- A white tom with grey spots.

-?

Elders

DewFlower- An old grey shecat- Eyes- Green.

WIND CLAN

Leader-Eaglestar- A wiry light brown tom. Eyes- Blue

Deputy-?

MC-?

Warriors

Senoir

-Berryfang- A black and gray tabby tom. Eyes- Almond

-?

-?

Younger

-?

-?

-?

Queens

-Sparrowfeather- A brown she-cat with white spots. Eyes Yellow-Green

Kits- Oakkit - A brown and black tabby tom Eyes- Almond

-BeachKit- A calico she-cat. Eyes- Yellow-Green (Sorry about the name! There is already a sand)

apprentice

-SweetPaw- A dark brown she-cat with darker brown flecks.

-?

Elders

-RushingBreeze- A silver tom with dark grey stripes. Eyes- Amber

-ColdFrost- A white she-cat. Eyes- blue.

RIVER CLAN

Leader-BlazeStar- A dark ginger tom with a lighter muzzle. Eyes- blue (Mate-Frostwing

Deputy-NightHeart- A black she-cat with white paws and chest. Three scars under one eye. Eyes- icy blue

MC- SwampMist- A pale grey tom with ghostly white stripes. Eyes- Blue

Warriors

Senoir

-ShadeStorm- A brown tom with black underbelly and muzzle. Eyes- dark emerald green

-?

-?

Younger

-IcePool- A pure white she-cat. Eyes- Blue

-DuskShade- A Black she-cat with white chest, paws, and tail-tip. Eyes- Saphire (Sorry, already a night...)

-?

Queens

-FrostWing -A pure white she-cat. Eyes-Green (Mate- Blazestar

Kits- **SwiftKit - white she-cat with ginger patches on her sides. Eyes- Blue**

-?

**SandKit- A ****white tom with ginger stripes on his sides. Eyes- Silverish White (Adopted)**

apprentice

-CalmPaw- A tabby she-cat. Eyes-Amber (Mentor- NightHeart

-?

Elders

BerryStem- A beautiful ginger she-cat.

(If you do not like the name I change them to (I would never change them because I do not like them, it is because there is already some cat named that.) Then please note me and I will change it to your second choice. Please give me a list, just in case!)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi you guys! Im making a new warrior story... but this time I want your help (Picture of uncle sam).

Make a warrior cat! Don't be shy now! (This is what we need!)

THUNDER CLAN

Leader-HowlingStar-A back she-cat with a single Ginger (blood-red) stripe running on her right shoulder

Deputy-MoonBird- A blue-gray she cat . Eyes-Deep Dark Blue

MC- TreeSong- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a pink nose. 

Warriors

Senoir

-SparkSoul- A hansome orange-yellow-tan tabby tom, very muscular. Eyes-Dazzling green (Mate- FinchFeather

-?

-?

Younger

-ShadeStorm- A brown tom with black underbelly and muzzle. Eyes- dark emerald green

-?

-?

Queens

-FinchFeather-A yellow tabby she cat with flowing long fur, very beautiful. Eyes- Deep blue (Mate- SparkSoul

Kits- **Goldkit- A yellow tabby tom with flowing long fur. Eyes- Dark Blue**

**- Morningkit-A light silver grey she cat with very light white spots. Eyes- Dazzeling Green.**

**-Petalkit- A reddish-yellowish she cat with her mothers fur and great manners. Eyes- Dark Green**

**-Bristlekit- Has rough, bristly yellow tabby fur, very small and can hardly carry his own weight. Eyes- one blue eye and one green**

apprentice

-GriffinPaw-very tiny gold she cat with a black paw, stomach/chest, and tail tip. Eyes- amberish-green

-MarmotPaw- A pale brown tom. Eyes- green

Elders

MuskyFur- A dark brown tom, fur in tatts. Eyes- Amber

ShatterTail- A white she-cat with a twisted tail. Eyes- Green

SHADOW CLAN

Leader- SilverStar-A Silver she-cat. Eyes- Light Green.

Deputy- DarkDusk- A black tom with a white under belly, face fleck and stripe on tail. Eyes- Light Blue (Mate- SoggyRock

MC-ComfreyFur- An old tabby tom. Eyes- Brown

Warriors

Senoir

-MarshFur- A white tom. Eyes-Green (Mate-HardPelt (MarshMellow was too long.

-CloudFlight-A little white tom. Eyes- Light brown (Mate- SweetFlower

-HardPelt - A grey she-cat. Eyes- Blue (Mate- MarshFur

Younger

-Blackclaw-A pure black tom with a white diamond on his chest. Eyes- Yellow

-SkyCloud- dark silver she cat with lighter (pinkish) stripes Eyes- amberish

-?

Queens

SoggyRock- A grey she-cat with long fur. Eyes- Amber (Mate- DarkDusk

Kits- **SmokeKit- A dark grey she-cat with a white fleck on her chest. Eyes- Light amber**

**- AdderKit- A black tom with long fur. Eyes- Blue**

**-StoneKit -A grey tom, with a white underbelly. Eyes-Amber.**

-Sweetflower- a tall dark gray she cat with unusual black spots on her sides and flanks. (Mate- CloudFlight

Kits-**Mumblekit- little dark gray tom . (barely seeks above a whisper.) Eyes- light brown  
-Freezekit- White she-cat with gray legs and tail. Eyes-Amber**

apprentice

-PossumPaw- A white tom with grey spots.

-Fallingpaw- A beautiful black she-cat with gray spots . Eyes- Amber

Elders

DewFlower- An old grey shecat- Eyes- Green.

WIND CLAN

Leader-Eaglestar- A wiry light brown tom. Eyes- Blue

Deputy-ChiveRoot- A white tabby tom with a grey tipped tail. Eyes- Amber

MC-Willowpaw-A light brown She-cat. Eyes-Green

Warriors

Senoir

-Berryfang- A black and gray tabby tom. Eyes- Almond

-?

-?

Younger

-RoseShine- A cream she-cat with yellow spots. Eyes- Heather

-?

-?

Queens

-Sparrowfeather- A brown she-cat with white spots. Eyes Yellow-Green

Kits- Oakkit - A brown and black tabby tom Eyes- Almond

-BeachKit- A calico she-cat. Eyes- Yellow-Green (Sorry about the name! There is already a sand)

apprentice

-MoorPaw- A dark brown she-cat with darker brown flecks.

-?

Elders

-RushingBreeze- A silver tom with dark grey stripes. Eyes- Amber

-ColdFrost- A white she-cat. Eyes- blue.

RIVER CLAN

Leader-BlazeStar- A dark ginger tom with a lighter muzzle. Eyes- blue (Mate-Frostwing

Deputy-NightHeart- A black she-cat with white paws and chest. Three scars under one eye. Eyes- icy blue

MC- SwampMist- A pale grey tom with ghostly white stripes. Eyes- Blue

Warriors

Senoir

-?

-?

Younger

-IcePool- A pure white she-cat. Eyes- Blue

-DuskShade- A Black she-cat with white chest, paws, and tail-tip. Eyes- Saphire (Sorry, already a night...)

-?

Queens

-FrostWing -A pure white she-cat. Eyes-Green (Mate- Blazestar

Kits- **SwiftKit - white she-cat with ginger patches on her sides. Eyes- Blue**

-?

**SandKit- A ****white tom with ginger stripes on his sides. Eyes- Silverish White (Adopted)**

apprentice

-CalmPaw- A tabby she-cat. Eyes-Amber (Mentor- NightHeart

-?

Elders

BerryStem- A beautiful ginger she-cat.

(If you do not like the name I change them to (I would never change them because I do not like them, it is because there is already some cat named that.) Then please note me and I will change it to your second choice. Please give me a list, just in case!)


End file.
